


Two Lost Stars

by writingcap



Category: Gaya Sa Pelikula, GsP, Ian Pangilinan, Pangpang – Fandom, Paolo Pangilinan, neighbors - Fandom, pancakes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coincidence, Fanfic, Fate, Gaya sa Pelikula - Freeform, M/M, Soulmates, Time - Freeform, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcap/pseuds/writingcap
Summary: Your typical soulmates coffee shop AU. Fate plays a big part in letting them meet, or not.
Comments: 23
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Any semblance to real life people, events and places will entirely be the author's imagination and will hold no truth towards the people or the event being told in the story. The author does not also claim ownership to some of the characters mentioned in the story—they are Juan Miguel Severo’s characters: Karl and Vlad from a web series called Gaya Sa Pelikula. I hope you enjoy reading!

Fate has always been a little unfair, hasn't it? 

It dangles the most precious thing in front of you and snatches it away before you can even open your eyes and see it. Makes you salivate for some unknown that it knows it will never give you. The way it plays with Time and Coincidence as if pieces of a board game—directing the next move before the opponent can even breathe. Most of the time, Fate can be merciless, treating everyone as if disposable. Just a strand of hair not in place and everything changes. Maybe it's not unfair, maybe Fate is just cruel. 

The date is December 04, 2017 and it is only weeks before the first semester ends, the stress levels high and the energy levels low and the scene unfolds as Paolo enters the familiar coffee shop, caffeine wafting through the air, the smell of pastry and the buzzing sound of students immediately welcoming him. The day is Monday and it is currently four in the afternoon. 

Paolo smiles at the familiar barista behind the counter, "Uy Pao! Yung kape mo?" 

"Yung pang-all nighter 'ko, Kuya Migz!" Paolo confirms, standing in front of the counter, eyes scanning the menu as if he'd change his usual order. 

"Gusto mo yung cinnamon roll?" The barista asked when he saw Paolo eyeing the pastry, but the boy just shook his head. "Sure ka? Last na 'yan."

"Sure na sure, Kuya, dios ko, ang laki na oh!" He patted his tummy. The barista just laughed at him. "Kabuwanan 'ko na, ata." 

Paolo stood at the side after he paid for his order. He scrolled through his phone while waiting, replying to some of his teammates from the Pep Squad that he needed to focus on his thesis tonight. It wasn't an official practice anyway, he can pull himself out of this, he thought. At akala niya ba ay may lakad ngayon si Coach! They cancelled last night! Nang tinawag ang pangalan ay mabilis na inangat ni Paolo ang ulo. He immediately made his way to his usual spot at the back of the café to start on his school work, focused and determined to finish at least half of a chapter tonight. He's done all the data collecting anyway. 

The air was buzzing with chatter, excitement, and the usual dread in a coffee shop littered with students: a group of teenagers, Paolo assumed, talking about what they did over the weekend and how wild it was; people in uniform discussing group work; some alone like Paolo with a coffee and a laptop on their tables, respectively; and there were quite a selected few huddled over the table, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Paolo almost rolled his eyes, hindi niya kailangan intindihin 'yan ngayon. 

Fate smiled at the sight as it knew it adjusted everything for a phone call to happen. Time looked at the guy walking in and back at Fate and thought this may not be the first time Fate did this. The door to the café opened and came in a group of three, the two of them immersed in conversation, while the other one already had his mind directed to what he wanted to order. 

"Ian, tell Lexi what Mrs. Santos did today, so funny!" The girl turned to her friend, but he wasn't even listening as he replied, 

"Dude, the cinnamon roll looks good, noh? Or the sandwich na lang kaya? I didn't have lunch, eh." He looked up to his two friends and smiled when he took note they were including him in their conversation. "Sorry," he sheepishly smiled. 

"It's fine, it's not like we're not used to it," the girl smiled at him and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Ian took it as a cue to continue his trail of thoughts to food and proceeded to order. Once greeted and asked by the barista, Ian listed what he wanted, "One choco chip frappe, with whip, and one cinnamon roll, please. Thank you." 

The barista smiled and said, "Uy, sakto. Swerte mo, last na 'yan!" 

Ian felt lighter, his mood lifting by the slightest bit, "Must be my lucky day," a small smile suddenly painted on his lips. 

Coincidence looked at Fate this time and the way it's just watching everything unfold, and looked back at Ian and whispered, "Maybe not today, bud." 

Ian is already thinking of all the sweets he was about to eat as he paid for his order and stood at the side, but it has been a tiring Monday and he just wanted a boost. He waited for his friends to finish their orders. Ian kept his head low, scrolling through his phone. 

On the other side of the café, Paolo was feeling agitated and a bit nervous as his phone won't stop buzzing from his team mates, he finally picked it up and read through all the messages he decided to ignore the past hour. He sighed as one of them said their coach was calling them now, making it official. He wanted to practice, he does, and this thesis wasn't really due anytime soon, but he just wanted to get it out of the way before finals week drained him. Napabuntong hininga na lamang siya. 

Just when the barista finished a certain someone's drink order, Paolo's ringtone blasted through the coffee shop. 

"Choco Frappe for Ian!" 

Ian suddenly looked up from his phone, not sure if it was his name being called as it was muffled by somebody's phone call. _Who doesn't keep their phone on silent?_ Ian thought. 

Paolo immediately answered the call as he rushed to pick up his things, 

"Pao! Sorry talaga, alam ko busy ka dahil graduating pero natuloy, eh, 'di ba may event tayo soon." The other person from the line said, sounding apologetic enough to have Paolo feel guilty, too. 

"Uy, hindi, 'teh! Okay lang. Alam ko naman. Ginusto ko 'to, diba?" He laughed his worries away. "Sorry nga, na inbox 'ko lang kayo kanina, pero papunta na 'ko." 

"No rush! On the way pa lang din naman si Coach. Siya naman biglaan na nagpatawag ulit. Ingat ka!" Paolo ended the call after they said their goodbyes. It wasn't like him to be late and have people tell on him like this, he always had his schedule organised. 

The barista repeated Ian's name as to get his attention again, smiling at him as he held his frappe. Ian made his way to the counter, checking the cinnamon roll. 

When Paolo finished picking up his things, he made his way to the counter to say goodbye to Kuya Migz. Time and Coincidence were witnesses as Fate stepped in and whispered on Ian's ear, what Fate said, they don't know—but it was enough for Ian to finish checking his order and walk to where his friends were waiting away from the counter, freeing the space in front of the barista. 

"Kuya! May practice pala 'ko, una na 'ko," Paolo smiled, "sabi sa 'yo tama lang di ako kumain nung cinnamon roll, masuka pa 'ko sa training." 

"Sakto din, inorder ni pog—" Kuya Migz eyes dropped on the space Paolo was standing. _Asan na 'yun?_ Kuya Migz furrowed his eyebrows while Paolo raised his. Hindi na maantay ni Paolo ang sasabihin dahil patuloy ang paggalaw na ginagawa ng telepono sa kamay, 

"Basta, una na 'ko, Kuya! Baka bukas ulit," Paolo waved at the barista and quickly dashed out. 

"What did you do that for?" Time asked Fate. Fate laughed, almost villain like. "They were about to see each other!" 

"Patience, Time, you should know." 

"Does that mean you'll make them meet?" Fate turned around to look at Coincidence, it smiled. 

"You two should know by now," Fate stated as a matter of fact, expecting the two to understand what it meant. Fate looked at the boy running towards his car and then, the one left at the café, and smiled in a way Time and Coincidence has only seen it wear a handful of times: nostalgic as if looking at old friends. They're suspicious, this is not the first time this happened. 

In another universe, not far from their own—the date is December 15, 2018. The cold air just settling in at night, just like how a nineteen year old boy, Karl, settled in at his Uncle's Condo this morning. He was working on something now, determined and focused, not far from the one doing his thesis earlier. 

Fate smiled as it whispered to the boy two doors down to turn his volume up a little more, made the wind blow a little harder to keep the door ajar, and tiptoed around a hallway to see how things will unfold. It smiled as the first door opened and shut, the sound of footsteps, and that sheer fascination on the boy with the long lashes' face as he first laid his eyes on him. Fate smiled to itself, 

"I did you two good, didn't I? I'm not as cruel as you think I am," it whispered. Fate jumped at the sound of the door closing, surprising even him. It looked at the two again, just as Karl knocked on the door. It opened and out it spew one of the most beautiful people Karl has ever seen. 

"Yeah. Yeah." The one with the curly hair said, rolling his eyes and closing the door on the other boy's face again! 

"Yeah. Yeah." The one left outside imitated. Fate had to stifle a giggle. 

_Tomorrow,_ Fate thought, _tomorrow you'll know his name, be patient, love._

And tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Fate can't wait. Fate almost laughed remembering what it told Time: patience.

It fled as soon as the boy with mischief written all over his face held the other against the wall, keeping him still, he whispered, "Hi, neighbor." 

Fate thought they can handle that for now, they have always been able to, it still has a job in the universe he left. 

The date is now December 07, 2017. It is only three o'clock in the afternoon. Paolo has been chewing away on his pen as he stared at his reviewer, sitting near the counter. Kuya Migz looked at the clock and took note that his favourite customer has been in the coffee shop for a good three hours now without getting up for a stretch or for another plate of his sandwich since he came.

"Pao!" The barista called—they've been close since Kuya Migz started here in Starbucks Katipunan two years ago. He looked at Paolo as a little brother, even meeting his Mom at one point and having the woman thank him for reminding Paolo to slow down sometimes. 

The boy looked up, the tip of the pen on his lips. "Po?" He asked. 

"Kape pa? Pagkain? 'Di ka na tumayo dyan." He reprimanded. 

Paolo looked at his empty cup and plate. Tinantya niya ang sarili kung ano ba ang nararamdaman, but he's been just so engrossed in what he's studying that he didn't notice it's been a while. "Order ako tea, Kuya, pero C.R. lang ako," he said getting up from his chair. 

Kuya Migz brushed him away with a wave of his hand. Just when Paolo turned around, the door to the shop opened, revealing the guy from earlier that week, now alone. He went straight to the counter. 

"Your usual?" Kuya Migz smiled, now recognising the customer, his name is Ian. 

"No, Kuya, just English tea for today," Ian smiled, getting his wallet from his pocket.

"Sa'n ka nag-aaral? Atenista?" Kuya Migz asked just for the sake of conversation. The café seems so low and quiet during these hours. 

"Yes po," Ian answered, looking up from his phone, surprised that the Kuya barista is pursuing a conversation with him. 

"Hindi kita madalas makita dito, ah!" Kuya Migz noted, considering the school is just a few minutes walk away. 

"I'm around here madalas naman with my friends po, pero not on Mondays and Fridays. Now na lang, baka different shifts?" Ian chuckled as he shrugged. 

"Baka," Kuya Migz shrugged as well. He finished making the two cup of teas. 

"Oh, no, Kuya, just one po." Ian said as he saw the barista putting the two cups on the counter. The barista chuckled. 

"Ay, hindi, para 'yan sa isa 'kong customer." Kuya Migz suddenly thought Paolo and this Atenista could look good together. He chuckled at the thought. It's about time his favourite customer gets somebody! Paolo has brought two people over here, but Kuya Migz didn't like any of them. Lagi lang ginugulo si Pao sa pag-aaral. Ian could be. Migz has seen Ian focus on his work enough. 

"Oh! Okay," Ian smiled as he took one, but when he turned it around it has a different name.

 _"Paolo,"_ he read and Ian can't explain the sudden wash of something akin to familiarity over him. He wanted to repeat the name, see how it rolled on his tongue, but it seemed weird in front of the barista. 

"Eto yung iyo," Kuya Migz pushed Ian's one closer to him, chuckling.

"Sorry about that." Kuya Migz just waved him off with his hand saying it's okay. Ian nodded, thanked the barista and left to find an empty table, the only one available was the one on the far right corner, far from the counter. As he sat, Ian still can't forget the name. 

"Layo," Kuya Migz thought when he saw Ian taking a seat. He suddenly wondered, _nasa'n na si Paolo?_ Ang tagal sa banyo. It was a few more minuted before Paolo merged from the C.R., smiling sheepishly when he made eye contact with Kuya Migz. 

"Jebs," tawa ni Paolo nang mahina nang nakatingin pa din si Kuya Migz, natawa din ang barista. He started to get his things. 

"Uwi ka na?" Kuya Migz kept on looking at the right corner and at Paolo, feeling dread somehow. 

"Oo, Kuya, tumawag si Mama. Kailangan daw nung kotse kasi may hahakutin kami. Okay naman na nireview 'ko. Perfect na 'yon," Pao laughed as he zipped up his bag. Kuya Migz suddenly didn't know how to insert his plan to ask Paolo to look at the quiet boy drinking his tea while tapping his pen on the table at the right corner of the shop. 

"O'sige, ingat kayo nila Mama mo." Pao nodded and waved as he made a beeline towards the door. Kuya Migz looked down and saw the cup of tea he made for Paolo left on the counter, forgotten. Tumingala siya agad para sana ihabol pero nakasakay na si Paolo sa kotse. Kuya Migz picked it up and smiled when he saw the name, he read it, "Ian." 

Coincidence looked at Fate again, more than frustrated this time. "What was that?" 

"What?" Fate grinned at Coincidence, teasing, it knew exactly what Coincidence meant. 

"It was the perfect opp—" Coincidence wasn't done talking when Fate clapped its hands and suddenly they were gazing from the stars. 

"Patience, I told you and Time already," Fate looked annoyed now, hurt even, "it wasn't, not yet." Coincidence was only able to nod its head before Fate clapped again and suddenly they're at Paolo's old table where he can clearly steal glances at the guy on the right corner. 

Coincidence felt forlorn at the missed opportunity, it knew it was responsible for these events, but somehow Fate specifically asked to handle this one. Coincidence isn't sure that Fate is doing great at it though. Ian suddenly looks up and his eyes land exactly at the table they're at. Coincidence looks at Fate, but it only had its eyes on Ian, and there's that smile again, nostalgic. 

In another universe, the one Fate left, Vlad—Karl now knows the name of the boy with mischievous eyes—gulps down food after Karl threw him out and took him back after asking him, "Vlad, nag dinner ka na ba?" 

Fate almost wanted to pat its own back. "You'll thank me someday," it whispered as it gazed upon them in the quiet corners of the condo unit, talking across the table. 

Fate left just when Vlad said, "It needs no euphemism. It's not an insult." 

The date is December 11, 2017. It's only ten in the morning. The students have been going in and out of the coffee shop, but nobody was staying. They were only buying breakfast and out they run towards their classes, but Ian was staying this morning. He has to study for his finals tomorrow and the rest of the week. He already emptied two cups of coffee. 

He tapped his pen on the table, scribbling over his notes as he read them. Fate watched in a little quiet corner how the sun seeped through the big glass walls, barely any protection from the light—how a halo seemed to be cast over Ian's head and when he looks up in a moment of quiet deliberation, his eyes of dark brown looks as light as caramel. Fate wanted to take a mental image, save it for Paolo when Fate can finally do, but he can't. Fate sadly smiles and flies away, in search of the other person in question. 

Fate lands in a car with Paolo... and some other dude. Fate almost hisses at the sight, suddenly tempted to fly Paolo away to where he rightfully belonged, but that was above its pay check. Fate could never meddle like that, a choice should always be open. Something not everybody knows. 

And for all it knows, this guy could just be a friend. Fate didn't know—it was powerful alright and it can direct chances, but Fate wasn't God. It didn't know everything. 

But the way the friend would steal glances at the driving boy, oblivious to all the attention given to him at this moment. But could Fate blame the friend though?

Paolo sat behind the steering wheel, eyes up ahead, mind lost in driving, directions and the song playing. Absentmindedly singing along, occasionally bringing his finger up to touch his lips. The sun favoured him, too, casting the same identical halo on the boy left studying at the coffee shop, the light dancing on his cheeks. 

Fate shook its head. It feels it. _Soon. Soon, my stars._

Paolo stopped the car at a familiar coffee shop and Fate was suddenly up and inside the café. It didn't know about this! It looked around the place, looking for traces of Time and Coincidence. It was raging! Fate told them patience! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! 

Fate looked around searching for Ian and it finally calmed down when he saw Ian's empty table. That's when Fate realised the longing for the two to meet was actually coming from itself. Fate looked at its hands and felt the itching, it knew it was itself that made Paolo to go to this coffee shop. 

Muntik niya nang sisihin ang nananahimik na Oras at Pagkakataon. Sa huli, Tadhana pa rin ang may sala sa lahat. 

Fate sat down tired from the sudden uprise of emotions, while Paolo entered the shop with his friend. Kuya Migz eyed the friend up and down, a certain Atenista in his head suddenly popping up as a better partner for his favourite customer. At least, Fate wasn't alone in this. 

At a universe Fate always went back to—a certain someone with soft and long lashes was also experiencing a sudden uprise of emotions, one that reeked of green. 

"Nakapili ka na?" 

And in that, Karl suddenly knew that whatever it was, the answer was yes. Fate, at least, can rest easy about this one. _For now,_ it thought. 

The date is December 13, 2017. It is nine o'clock at night. Paolo has just ordered his tea and is taking a seat at a familiar right corner of the shop. The front of the counter is crowded. Paolo sulked as he looked at his honorary spot being crowded over by strangers. He shook his head, it was fine, at least it was more quiet here. He took out his notes and started reading, chewing the end of his pen almost immediately as his eyes started to scan the paper. 

The familiar door opens and Paolo isn't bothered to glance up. Ian just came with his friends, heading straight to the table Paolo always sat at. 

Ian immediately joined in their conversation about their exams earlier. Last two days, he thought, then he can finally breathe. 

Ian suddenly looks around, feels a pair of eyes on him and his eyes landed on a familiar corner he has claimed ownership over the last weeks, notebooks on the table and a cup of coffee, nobody was seating at it though. Binalik ulit ni Ian ang attention sa mga kaibigan. 

Fate releases a sigh of relief—Paolo's eyes drifted over to Ian unconsciously, the kind of absentminded stare you don't even know you're looking, but the latter felt it. Fate had to quickly think of something. A phone call in a crowded room, always the easiest route.

Paolo stood up immediately to take the phone call and left his notebooks there, carrying his laptop to a quieter corner of the shop near the toilet. 

Fate is suddenly rendered speechless, panic creeping up on him as Ian stands up from his group and says, "C.R. lang ako, guys." 

Fate feels the world suddenly move slowly, as if somebody up there is editing it for Fate's embarrassment, laughing as its expense. It thinks if this is above its job description, if it should still let it stretch for a bit or have them collide now? Fate wonders what will it leave on its collision. How much casualty will it leave in its wake—how many dark holes is Fate supposed to handle this time? 

But Ian forgets something on the table and runs back for a moment to get it, just when Paolo leaves the C.R. to go back to his table, the call has ended. Fate watches as the near collision happened and still, it is in awe. 

Time and Coincidence were suddenly on its side asking, "Nervous, huh?"

Fate shakily whispered, "Very." 

Time looked confused, "But why, Fate? Why go to all this trouble? They could've met a handful of times before."

"Remember when Ian attended that game where Paolo's friends played?" Coincidence reminded it. 

"Or when Paolo went to Ateneo, hell, he could've even studied there!" Fate looked at Time as if to say their points are all moot, it knows all that. 

"I'll tell you when its time." 

"I am Time!" Time rubbed its hands on its face, getting exasperated now. Fate could be the greatest of them all, the highest one in power for all their kind moving across galaxies, but it wasn't handling this one the way it was supposed to. 

"And for Time itself, you sure are impatient." Fate shook its head and walked away. 

"Where are you going?" Coincidence shouted after it. Fate waved its hand in the air. 

"To Karl and Vlad." 

"Who?" Time asks, it never really bothered with names, Time has always been better with numbers anyway. 

"To Paolo and Ian." Fate answers and suddenly, it's gone. Time and Coincidence looked at each other, their eyes shifting to Paolo sitting by himself at the table, and to Ian coming back from the C.R. to his friends, immediately immersed in their conversation; the puzzles pieces suddenly seeming clear. 

Fate smiled as it watched from behind the sofa, at how Karl carried the stack of pancakes to the sheepish boy waiting in the living room. How Fate witnessed the boy with curly hair changing in that short amount of time—from when Karl walked from the kitchen to him. How soft he looked at Karl and how thankful. Vlad has never experienced anything like this. 

Fate wanted to say, "Oh, if you only knew, how this love has existed thousands of years before you." 

Fate knew that Vlad would reach the stars for the boy before him and reach he did. 

As Vlad blew the candles that lit atop the stack of pancakes, Fate knew what he whispered to the wind. Something a star shared to him when it experienced the same kind of love a few millenniums ago. Fate chuckled as it remembered and knew that it was time. 

What did Vlad whisper just like the star did to Fate all those years ago? 

_"To meet this one in all the lifetimes I will be given,"_ Fate can remember how the star started to shake, to crumble, to burst before it, but not before he said his wish, _"In every life, in every chance, in every small opportunity that I will have—let the earth and heavens move so I can see him, meet him and if it's not too much to ask of you, Fate, I hope I get to love him."_

And move the earth and heavens, if it must, but Fate has always stood by that wish, that promise that it made to the star. 

The date is December 15, 2017. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. The coffee shop was buzzing—everybody from the nearby university seemingly to be present in the small café, Paolo almost felt like an intruder. 

"Kuya Migz!" Paolo greeted and cheered at the sight of his favourite barista after the long line. "Anong meron? May party ba ang mga Atenista dito?" Paolo whispered, as if what he's telling Kuya Migz was top secret. 

"End ng finals nila, tambay muna," Kuya Migz chuckled. 

"Sana all," Paolo laughed, "next week pa kami."

"Matapos din 'yan! Kape ka ba today? May libre akong cake sa 'yo para tanggal pagod!" Kuya Migz offered, but Paolo politely declined. 

"Hindi, 'wag na, Kuya. Kape na lang." Kuya Migz nodded and started to do his coffee, another person taking charge of the cashier. 

Paolo waited at the side of the counter, looking around if there were actual available tables for him to study at. Paolo smiled when he saw one of the tables at the corner, free. Agad siyang nagtungo dito para ibaba ang bag at wala nang ibang maupo. 

At the front of the cashier was Ian, ordering for himself since he's waiting for friends. 

"Uy, Ian!" Kuya Migz greeted behind the counter as he did his first customer's coffee. He is now on first name basis with the Atenista. 

"Kuya Migz! Finals are done na!" Ian cheered. 

"Sabi nga! Gwapo ng get-up natin, ah. Sa'n punta?" Ian was wearing white long sleeves, the sleeves rolled up till his elbows, the first three buttons of the polo left open and skin tight black pants. 

"Night out po, pero I'm still waiting for my friends, so I'll hang out here na lang muna." 

"Tea ba?" 

"Yes, Kuya, always naman." Ian chuckled. Kuya Migz motioned to the cashier, so he can order properly. Ian looked around and it was jam packed and no one was really studying tonight, except for a few he can see with their laptops open. Halos lahat ay nandito lamang para mag-intay sa mga kaibigan at pumunta sa inuman. 

Ian went to the side as he waited for his order. And it happened like this: 

Sometimes, fate can be nice and orchestrate something with the universe and let the most magical scenes unfold, a bias, maybe. But nonetheless, sometimes fate works harder than everything. A perfect timed event, with people crowding over, pushing until two unlikely—likely—people meet. A little push there, a little pull here, a whisper, a nudge and everything can happen. 

Fate smiled as it heard the first one's name,

"Paolo!" 

Pao went up the counter, walking past someone on his phone texting his friends. 

"Thank you, Kuya Migz!" 

"Ian!" 

... and suddenly, Fate has done its job. 

"Fuck! Init!" Paolo looked in horror as he took note of the person's white polo stained with coffee in front of him. 

"Shit! Sorry! Sorry!" Paolo puts his cup of coffee back on the counter, immediately getting dozens of tissue to wipe the stain off. 

"Sorry talaga!" Paolo just kept repeating. He looks up and the guy was already looking down at him, but the respective apologetic and annoyed gazes suddenly changed, turning soft when their eyes meet for the first time. 

Ian takes note of the soft long lashes and how those big eyes looked up at him—almost in question, of what? He doesn't know, yet, but suddenly he wants to know. 

Paolo's breath hitches in his throat, his mind going blank and not because the boy before him looked like he hung the stars, but because somehow Paolo knew that he hung the stars with him. 

Time and Coincidence stood beside Fate and suddenly, it was clear. 

"This isn't the first time you did this." Coincidence stated because they already knew. 

"No." 

"This isn't their first lifetime together." Time whispered, in awe. 

"No, and it wouldn't be their last." Fate looked at Time and Coincidence. "You see, I met two stars when time began, and for some reason, they orbited each other, more than all the other stars—a collision was meant to happen, but with it meant death." 

Fate looked at the two boys, now in conversation, the other still apologising profusely, the other chuckling it off. 

"I asked them if they wanted to be stars and be together and after death—nothing at all, or if they wanted lifetimes without the assurance of finding each other in each one."

"Why would you ask them that?"

"It was the only choice I had—it was only moments before their collision, they had to decide." 

"They chose the latter." Time said, looking at the two taking a seat at the table Paolo has claimed his, handing over a shirt to Ian. 

"They did, but God, their collision was beautiful. I was blessed to be a witness, but it also hurt. To have known those two stars and to loose them moments after, I wasn't given a chance to savour it," Fate looked up, as if it can see the past up there. 

"But you've given them that assurance to find each other, surely?" Coincidence asked. Fate smiled, in a way that told the other two it was old and wise. 

"That's all them, somehow, they've always been able to gravitate towards each other. It doesn't end pretty when I'm not that involved through," Fate chuckled and directed its gaze to the two stars it dearly missed, "but they've managed. Nobody can stop it, not me, not you two, no one. I guess, it's bigger than us all, their love." 

Fate smiled as it left the two boys now both clad in plain coloured shirts, talking over one cup of tea and a half cup of coffee, both forgotten on the table—their conversations enough to warm and wake both of them up. It was natural, Paolo thought as he laughed over what the Atenista said. Ian, suddenly forgetting he had a party to go to, was animatedly talking about something that happened in theatre practice.

It almost felt like falling into old patterns, the boys thought, but didn't say, letting the night take its course. 

Fate gazed upon the two lost stars, finally finding each other again, hidden in the little corners of the galaxy. Fate thought, "I'd work a little harder, pull some strings if I must, whisper and push all the necessary stops—they deserve it," to the universe it directs, "don't you think so?" 


	2. Two Lost Stars (Purely English Version)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely english version of two lost stars! :)
> 
> Translators’ Note: Kuya is a title/prefix/honorific added to the name of a person one considers as an older/big brother, regardless of familial relationship; often also used as a polite way of addressing someone older whom you have not been acquainted with.

Fate has always been a little unfair, hasn't it? 

It dangles the most precious thing in front of you and snatches it away before you can even open your eyes and see it. Makes you salivate for some unknown that it knows it will never give you. The way it plays with Time and Coincidence as if pieces of a board game—directing the next move before the opponent can even breathe. Most of the time, Fate can be merciless, treating everyone as if disposable. Just a strand of hair not in place and everything changes. Maybe it's not unfair, maybe Fate is just cruel. 

The date is December 04, 2017 and it is only weeks before the first semester ends, the stress levels high and the energy levels low and the scene unfolds as Paolo enters the familiar coffee shop, caffeine wafting through the air, the smell of pastry and the buzzing sound of students immediately welcoming him. The day is Monday and it is currently four in the afternoon. 

Paolo smiles at the familiar barista behind the counter, "Hi Pao! Your usual?" 

"One all-nighter cup, please, Kuya Migz!" Paolo confirms, standing in front of the counter, eyes scanning the menu as if he'd change his usual order. 

"Do you want the cinnamon roll?" The barista asked when he saw Paolo eyeing the pastry, but the boy just shook his head. "You sure? That’s the last one."

"I’m very sure, Kuya. Dear Lord, look at the size of this!" He patted his tummy. The barista just laughed at him. "I think I’m due soon." 

Paolo stood at the side after he paid for his order. He scrolled through his phone while waiting, replying to some of his teammates from the Pep Squad that he needed to focus on his thesis tonight. It wasn't an official practice anyway, he can pull himself out of this, he thought. He also thought Coach had other plans! They cancelled last night! When Paolo’s name was called, he looked up and immediately made his way to his usual spot at the back of the café to start on his school work, focused and determined to finish at least half of a chapter tonight. He's done all the data collecting anyway. 

The air was buzzing with chatter, excitement, and the usual dread in a coffee shop littered with students: a group of teenagers, Paolo assumed, talking about what they did over the weekend and how wild it was; people in uniform discussing group work; some alone like Paolo with a coffee and a laptop on their tables, respectively; and there were quite a selected few huddled over the table, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Paolo almost rolled his eyes, I don’t need to pay attention to that right now. 

Fate smiled at the sight as it knew it adjusted everything for a phone call to happen. Time looked at the guy walking in and back at Fate and thought this may not be the first time Fate did this. The door to the café opened and came in a group of three, the two of them immersed in conversation, while the other one already had his mind directed to what he wanted to order. 

"Ian, tell Lexi what Mrs. Santos did today, so funny!" The girl turned to her friend, but he wasn't even listening as he replied, 

"Dude, the cinnamon roll looks good, no? Or should I just get the sandwich? I didn't have lunch." He looked up to his two friends and smiled when he took note they were including him in their conversation. "Sorry," he sheepishly smiled. 

"It's fine, it's not like we're not used to it," the girl smiled at him and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

Ian took it as a cue to continue his trail of thoughts to food and proceeded to order. Once greeted and asked by the barista, Ian listed what he wanted, "One choco chip frappe, with whip, and one cinnamon roll, please. Thank you." 

The barista smiled and said, "Just your luck, that’s the last one!" 

Ian felt lighter, his mood lifting by the slightest bit, "Must be my lucky day," a small smile suddenly painted on his lips. 

Coincidence looked at Fate this time and the way it's just watching everything unfold, and looked back at Ian and whispered, "Maybe not today, bud." 

Ian is already thinking of all the sweets he was about to eat as he paid for his order and stood at the side, but it has been a tiring Monday and he just wanted a boost. He waited for his friends to finish their orders. Ian kept his head low, scrolling through his phone. 

On the other side of the café, Paolo was feeling agitated and a bit nervous as his phone won't stop buzzing from his team mates, he finally picked it up and read through all the messages he decided to ignore the past hour. He sighed as one of them said their coach was calling them now, making it official. He wanted to practice, he does, and this thesis wasn't really due anytime soon, but he just wanted to get it out of the way before finals week drained him. He could not help but sigh. 

Just when the barista finished a certain someone's drink order, Paolo's ringtone blasted through the coffee shop. 

"Choco Frappe for Ian!" 

Ian suddenly looked up from his phone, not sure if it was his name being called as it was muffled by somebody's phone call. _Who doesn't keep their phone on silent?_ Ian thought. 

Paolo immediately answered the call as he rushed to pick up his things, 

"Pao! I’m really sorry, I know you’re busy because you’re graduating but they’re pushing through with the practice for the upcoming event." The other person from the line said, sounding apologetic enough to have Paolo feel guilty, too. 

"No, that’s fine! It’s okay. I know and I did sign up for this, right? " He laughed his worries away. "Sorry I had been ignoring the messages, but don’t worry I’m on my way." 

"No rush! Coach is still on his way. After all, he sprung this practice on us unannounced. Take care on your way." Paolo ended the call after they said their goodbyes. It wasn't like him to be late and have people tell on him like this; he always had his schedule organised. 

The barista repeated Ian's name to get his attention again, smiling at him as he held his frappe. Ian made his way to the counter, checking the cinnamon roll. 

When Paolo finished picking up his things, he made his way to the counter to say goodbye to Kuya Migz. Time and Coincidence were witnesses as Fate stepped in and whispered on Ian's ear, what Fate said, they don't know—but it was enough for Ian to finish checking his order and walk to where his friends were waiting away from the counter, freeing the space in front of the barista. 

"Kuya! I’ve gotta go. There’s apparently a practice session, sorry," Paolo smiled, "Told ya it was a bad idea to get the cinnamon roll, I’d likely end up throwing up after training." 

"Fortunately, it went to Mr. Handso—" Kuya Migz eyes dropped on the space Paolo was standing. _Where’d he go?_ Kuya Migz furrowed his eyebrows while Paolo raised his. Paolo couldn’t wait for him to finish his sentence as his phone was violently dancing in his hand because of all the notifications coming in. 

"Have to go now, Kuya! See you tomorrow!," Paolo waved at the barista and quickly dashed out. 

"What did you do that for?" Time asked Fate. Fate laughed, almost villain like. "They were about to see each other!" 

"Patience, Time, you should know." 

"Does that mean you'll make them meet?" Fate turned around to look at Coincidence, it smiled. 

"You two should know by now," Fate stated as a matter of fact, expecting the two to understand what it meant. Fate looked at the boy running towards his car and then, the one left at the café, and smiled in a way Time and Coincidence has only seen it wear a handful of times: nostalgic as if looking at old friends. They're suspicious, this is not the first time this happened. 

In another universe, not far from their own—the date is December 15, 2018. The cold air just settling in at night, just like how a nineteen year old boy, Karl, settled in at his Uncle's Condo this morning. He was working on something now, determined and focused, not far from the one doing his thesis earlier. 

Fate smiled as it whispered to the boy two doors down to turn his volume up a little more, made the wind blow a little harder to keep the door ajar, and tiptoed around a hallway to see how things will unfold. It smiled as the first door opened and shut, the sound of footsteps, and that sheer fascination on the boy with the long lashes' face as he first laid his eyes on him. Fate smiled to itself, 

"I did you two good, didn't I? I'm not as cruel as you think I am," it whispered. Fate jumped at the sound of the door closing, surprising even him. It looked at the two again, just as Karl knocked on the door. It opened and out it spew one of the most beautiful people Karl has ever seen. 

"Yeah. Yeah." The one with the curly hair said, rolling his eyes and closing the door on the other boy's face again! 

"Yeah. Yeah." The one left outside imitated. Fate had to stifle a giggle. 

_Tomorrow,_ Fate thought, _tomorrow you'll know his name, be patient, love._

And tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. Fate can't wait. Fate almost laughed remembering what it told Time: patience.

It fled as soon as the boy with mischief written all over his face held the other against the wall, keeping him still, he whispered, "Hi, neighbor." 

Fate thought they can handle that for now, they have always been able to, it still has a job in the universe he left. 

The date is now December 07, 2017. It is only three o'clock in the afternoon. Paolo has been chewing away on his pen as he stared at his reviewer, sitting near the counter. Kuya Migz looked at the clock and took note that his favourite customer has been in the coffee shop for a good three hours now without getting up for a stretch or for another plate of his sandwich since he came.

"Pao!" The barista called—they've been close since Kuya Migz started here in Starbucks Katipunan two years ago. He looked at Paolo as a little brother, even meeting his Mom at one point and having the woman thank him for reminding Paolo to slow down sometimes. 

The boy looked up, the tip of the pen on his lips. "Yeah?" He asked. 

"Another cup? Maybe food? 'You hadn’t gotten up from there since you sat down." He reprimanded. 

Paolo looked at his empty cup and plate. He gauged how he was feeling at the moment, but had been just so engrossed in what he's studying that he didn't notice it's been a while. "Maybe I’ll get some tea, Kuya? But I’m gonna have to run to the restroom first," he said getting up from his chair. 

Kuya Migz brushed him away with a wave of his hand. Just when Paolo turned around, the door to the shop opened, revealing the guy from earlier that week, now alone. He went straight to the counter. 

"Your usual?" Kuya Migz smiled, now recognising the customer, his name is Ian. 

"No, Kuya, just English tea for today," Ian smiled, getting his wallet from his pocket.

"Which school do you go to? Ateneo?" Kuya Migz asked just for the sake of conversation. The café seems so low and quiet during these hours. 

"Yessir," Ian answered, looking up from his phone, surprised that the barista is pursuing a conversation with him. 

"I don’t see you often here," Kuya Migz noted, considering the school is just a few minutes walk away. 

"I'm around here usually with my friends; but not on Mondays and Fridays and just chanced upon coming here today. Maybe you work different shifts?" Ian chuckled as he shrugged. 

"Maybe," Kuya Migz shrugged as well. He finished making the two cup of teas. 

"Oh, no, Kuya, just one, please." Ian said as he saw the barista putting the two cups on the counter. The barista chuckled. 

"Ah, the other’s for another customer." Kuya Migz suddenly thought Paolo and this Atenista could look good together. He chuckled at the thought. It's about time his favourite customer gets somebody! Paolo has brought two people over here, but Kuya Migz didn't like either of them because they meddled with Paolo’s studying. Ian could be different as Migz had seen Ian focus on his work enough. 

"Oh! Okay," Ian smiled as he took one, but when he turned it around it has a different name.

 _"Paolo,"_ he read and Ian can't explain the sudden wash of something akin to familiarity over him. He wanted to repeat the name, see how it rolled on his tongue, but it seemed weird in front of the barista. 

"This one’s yours," Kuya Migz pushed Ian's one closer to him, chuckling.

"Sorry about that." Kuya Migz just waved him off with his hand saying it's okay. Ian nodded, thanked the barista and left to find an empty table, the only one available was the one on the far right corner, far from the counter. As he sat, Ian still can't forget the name. 

"Too far," Kuya Migz thought when he saw Ian taking a seat. He suddenly wondered, _Where IS Paolo?_ He’s really taken his time. It was a few more minutes before Paolo emerged from the restroom, smiling sheepishly when he made eye contact with Kuya Migz. 

"Took a dump," Paolo said quietly as he laughed, with Kuya Migz now laughing along with him. He started to get his things. 

"Are you heading out?" Kuya Migz kept on looking at the right corner and at Paolo, feeling dread somehow. 

"Yeah. Mama called. She said she needs the car and we’ll be moving some things. I think I’m good with the review today. I’ll ace this," Pao laughed as he zipped up his bag. Kuya Migz suddenly didn't know how to insert his plan to ask Paolo to look at the quiet boy drinking his tea while tapping his pen on the table at the right corner of the shop. 

"All right then, you and your Mom take care, okay?" Pao nodded and waved as he made a beeline towards the door. Kuya Migz looked down and saw the cup of tea he made for Paolo left on the counter, forgotten. He looked up thinking he could still get it to Pao, but he was already in his car. Migz picked it up and smiled when he saw the name, he read it, "Ian." 

Coincidence looked at Fate again, more than frustrated this time. "What was that?" 

"What?" Fate grinned at Coincidence, teasing, it knew exactly what Coincidence meant. 

"It was the perfect opp—" Coincidence wasn't done talking when Fate clapped its hands and suddenly they were gazing from the stars. 

"Patience, I told you and Time already," Fate looked annoyed now, hurt even, "it wasn't, not yet." Coincidence was only able to nod its head before Fate clapped again and suddenly they're at Paolo's old table where he can clearly steal glances at the guy on the right corner. 

Coincidence felt forlorn at the missed opportunity, it knew it was responsible for these events, but somehow Fate specifically asked to handle this one. Coincidence isn't sure that Fate is doing great at it though. Ian suddenly looks up and his eyes land exactly at the table they're at. Coincidence looks at Fate, but it only had its eyes on Ian, and there's that smile again, nostalgic. 

In another universe, the one Fate left, Vlad—Karl now knows the name of the boy with mischievous eyes—gulps down food after Karl threw him out and took him back after asking him, "Vlad, have you had dinner yet?" 

Fate almost wanted to pat its own back. "You'll thank me someday," it whispered as it gazed upon them in the quiet corners of the condo unit, talking across the table. 

Fate left just when Vlad said, "It needs no euphemism. It's not an insult." 

The date is December 11, 2017. It's only ten in the morning. The students have been going in and out of the coffee shop, but nobody was staying. They were only buying breakfast and out they run towards their classes, but Ian was staying this morning. He has to study for his finals tomorrow and the rest of the week. He already emptied two cups of coffee. 

He tapped his pen on the table, scribbling over his notes as he read them. Fate watched in a little quiet corner how the sun seeped through the big glass walls, barely any protection from the light—how a halo seemed to be cast over Ian's head and when he looks up in a moment of quiet deliberation, his eyes of dark brown looks as light as caramel. Fate wanted to take a mental image, save it for Paolo when Fate can finally do, but he can't. Fate sadly smiles and flies away, in search of the other person in question. 

Fate lands in a car with Paolo... and some other dude. Fate almost hisses at the sight, suddenly tempted to fly Paolo away to where he rightfully belonged, but that was above its pay check. Fate could never meddle like that, a choice should always be open. Something not everybody knows. 

And for all it knows, this guy could just be a friend. Fate didn't know—it was powerful alright and it can direct chances, but Fate wasn't God. It didn't know everything. 

But the way the friend would steal glances at the driving boy, oblivious to all the attention given to him at this moment. But could Fate blame the friend though?

Paolo sat behind the steering wheel, eyes up ahead, mind lost in driving, directions and the song playing. Absentmindedly singing along, occasionally bringing his finger up to touch his lips. The sun favoured him, too, casting the same identical halo on the boy left studying at the coffee shop, the light dancing on his cheeks. 

Fate shook its head. It feels it. _Soon. Soon, my stars._

Paolo stopped the car at a familiar coffee shop and Fate was suddenly up and inside the café. It didn't know about this! It looked around the place, looking for traces of Time and Coincidence. It was raging! Fate told them patience! It wasn't supposed to happen like this! 

Fate looked around searching for Ian and it finally calmed down when he saw Ian's empty table. That's when Fate realised the longing for the two to meet was actually coming from itself. Fate looked at its hands and felt the itching, it knew it was itself that made Paolo to go to this coffee shop. 

He almost blamed Time and Coincidence. But in the end, it would still be Fate that was responsible. 

Fate sat down tired from the sudden uprise of emotions, while Paolo entered the shop with his friend. Kuya Migz eyed the friend up and down, a certain Atenista in his head suddenly popping up as a better partner for his favourite customer. At least, Fate wasn't alone in this. 

At a universe Fate always went back to—a certain someone with soft and long lashes was also experiencing a sudden uprise of emotions, one that reeked of green. 

"Have you picked one?" 

And in that, Karl suddenly knew that whatever it was, the answer was yes. Fate, at least, can rest easy about this one. _For now,_ it thought. 

The date is December 13, 2017. It is nine o'clock at night. Paolo has just ordered his tea and is taking a seat at a familiar right corner of the shop. The front of the counter is crowded. Paolo sulked as he looked at his honorary spot being crowded over by strangers. He shook his head, it was fine, at least it was more quiet here. He took out his notes and started reading, chewing the end of his pen almost immediately as his eyes started to scan the paper. 

The familiar door opens and Paolo isn't bothered to glance up. Ian just came with his friends, heading straight to the table Paolo always sat at. 

Ian immediately joined in their conversation about their exams earlier. Last two days, he thought, then he can finally breathe. 

Ian suddenly looks around, feels a pair of eyes on him and his eyes landed on a familiar corner he has claimed ownership over the last weeks, notebooks on the table and a cup of coffee, nobody was seating at it though. He put his focus back to his friends. 

Fate releases a sigh of relief—Paolo's eyes drifted over to Ian unconsciously, the kind of absentminded stare when you don't even know you're looking, but the latter felt it. Fate had to quickly think of something. A phone call in a crowded room, always the easiest route.

Paolo stood up immediately to take the phone call and left his notebooks there, carrying his laptop to a quieter corner of the shop near the toilet. 

Fate is suddenly rendered speechless, panic creeping up on him as Ian stands up from his group and says, "I’ll just go to the restroom." 

Fate feels the world suddenly move slowly, as if somebody up there is editing it for Fate's embarrassment, laughing as its expense. It thinks if this is above its job description, if it should still let it stretch for a bit or have them collide now? Fate wonders what will it leave on its collision. How much casualty will it leave in its wake—how many dark holes is Fate supposed to handle this time? 

But Ian forgets something on the table and runs back for a moment to get it, just when Paolo walks away from the restroom to go back to his table, the call has ended. Fate watches as the near collision happened and still, it is in awe. 

Time and Coincidence were suddenly on its side asking, "Nervous, huh?"

Fate shakily whispered, "Very." 

Time looked confused, "But why, Fate? Why go to all this trouble? They could've met a handful of times before."

"Remember when Ian attended that game where Paolo's friends played?" Coincidence reminded it. 

"Or when Paolo went to Ateneo, hell, he could've even studied there!" Fate looked at Time as if to say their points are all moot, it knows all that. 

"I'll tell you when its time." 

"I am Time!" Time rubbed its hands on its face, getting exasperated now. Fate could be the greatest of them all, the highest one in power for all their kind moving across galaxies, but it wasn't handling this one the way it was supposed to. 

"And for Time itself, you sure are impatient." Fate shook its head and walked away. 

"Where are you going?" Coincidence shouted after it. Fate waved its hand in the air. 

"To Karl and Vlad." 

"Who?" Time asks, it never really bothered with names, Time has always been better with numbers anyway. 

"To Paolo and Ian." Fate answers and suddenly, it's gone. Time and Coincidence looked at each other, their eyes shifting to Paolo sitting by himself at the table, and to Ian coming back from the restroom to his friends, immediately immersed in their conversation; the puzzle pieces suddenly seeming clear. 

Fate smiled as it watched from behind the sofa, at how Karl carried the stack of pancakes to the sheepish boy waiting in the living room. How Fate witnessed the boy with curly hair changing in that short amount of time—from when Karl walked from the kitchen to him. How soft he looked at Karl and how thankful. Vlad has never experienced anything like this. 

Fate wanted to say, "Oh, if you only knew, how this love has existed thousands of years before you." 

Fate knew that Vlad would reach the stars for the boy before him and reach he did. 

As Vlad blew the candles that lit atop the stack of pancakes, Fate knew what he whispered to the wind. Something a star shared to him when it experienced the same kind of love a few millenniums ago. Fate chuckled as it remembered and knew that it was time. 

What did Vlad whisper just like the star did to Fate all those years ago? 

_"To meet this one in all the lifetimes I will be given,"_ Fate can remember how the star started to shake, to crumble, to burst before it, but not before he said his wish, _"In every life, in every chance, in every small opportunity that I will have—let the earth and heavens move so I can see him, meet him and if it's not too much to ask of you, Fate, I hope I get to love him."_

And move the earth and heavens, if it must, but Fate has always stood by that wish, that promise that it made to the star. 

The date is December 15, 2017. It was five o'clock in the afternoon. The coffee shop was buzzing—everybody from the nearby university seemingly to be present in the small café, Paolo almost felt like an intruder. 

"Kuya Migz!" Paolo greeted and cheered at the sight of his favourite barista after the long line. "What’s happening? Looks like the Atenistas have a party here?" Paolo whispered, as if what he's telling Kuya Migz was top secret. 

"It’s the end of their Finals week, so they’re here to hang out," Kuya Migz chuckled. 

"If everybody were just as lucky," Paolo laughed, "ours won’t be until next week."

"It’ll be over before you know it! Want coffee today? I’ll even throw in a free cake slice to shoo away your stress," Kuya Migz offered, but Paolo politely declined. 

"Nah. But thanks, Kuya. Just coffee today." Kuya Migz nodded and started to do his coffee, another person taking charge of the cashier. 

Paolo waited at the side of the counter, looking around if there were actual available tables for him to study at. Paolo smiled when he saw one of the tables at the corner, free. He hurriedly made his way to it to leave his bag and reserve the spot. 

At the front of the cashier was now Ian, ordering for himself since he's waiting for friends. 

"Hi, Ian!" Kuya Migz greeted behind the counter as he did his first customer's coffee. He is now on first name basis with the Atenista. 

"Kuya Migz! Finals are finally done!" Ian cheered. 

"So I’ve heard! Oh, and aren’t we looking sharp! Off to somewhere nice?" Ian was wearing white long sleeves, the sleeves rolled up till his elbows, the first three buttons of the polo left open and skin tight black pants. 

"Just a night out with friends; I'll hang out here while waiting for them." 

"Is it tea you wanted?" 

"Yes, Kuya. As always." Ian chuckled. Kuya Migz motioned to the cashier, so he can order properly. Ian looked around and it was jam packed and no one was really studying tonight, except for a few he can see with their laptops open. Looks like most of the people are just waiting on friends to go off and party. 

Ian went to the side as he waited for his order. And it happened like this: 

Sometimes, Fate can be nice and orchestrate something with the universe and let the most magical scenes unfold, a bias, maybe. But nonetheless, sometimes Fate works harder than everything. A perfect timed event, with people crowding over, pushing until two unlikely—likely—people meet. A little push there, a little pull here, a whisper, a nudge and everything can happen. 

Fate smiled as it heard the first one's name,

"Paolo!" 

Pao went up the counter, walking past someone on his phone texting his friends. 

"Thank you, Kuya Migz!" 

"Ian!" 

... and suddenly, Fate has done its job. 

"Fuck! Hottt!" Paolo looked in horror as he took note of the person's white polo stained with coffee in front of him. 

"Shit! Sorry! Sorry!" Paolo puts his cup of coffee back on the counter, immediately getting dozens of tissue to wipe the stain off. 

"I’m really really sorry!" Paolo just kept repeating. He looks up and the guy was already looking down at him, but the respective apologetic and annoyed gazes suddenly changed, turning soft when their eyes meet for the first time. 

Ian takes note of the soft long lashes and how those big eyes looked up at him—almost in question, of what? He doesn't know, yet, but suddenly he wants to know. 

Paolo's breath hitches in his throat, his mind going blank and not because the boy before him looked like he hung the stars, but because somehow Paolo knew that he hung the stars with him. 

Time and Coincidence stood beside Fate and suddenly, it was clear. 

"This isn't the first time you did this." Coincidence stated because they already knew. 

"No." 

"This isn't their first lifetime together." Time whispered, in awe. 

"No, and it wouldn't be their last." Fate looked at Time and Coincidence. "You see, I met two stars when time began, and for some reason, they orbited each other, more than all the other stars—a collision was meant to happen, but with it meant death." 

Fate looked at the two boys, now in conversation, the other still apologising profusely, the other chuckling it off. 

"I asked them if they wanted to be stars and be together and after death—nothing at all, or if they wanted lifetimes without the assurance of finding each other in each one."

"Why would you ask them that?"

"It was the only choice I had—it was only moments before their collision, they had to decide." 

"They chose the latter." Time said, looking at the two taking a seat at the table Paolo has claimed his, handing over a shirt to Ian. 

"They did, but God, their collision was beautiful. I was blessed to be a witness, but it also hurt. To have known those two stars and to lose them moments after, I wasn't given a chance to savour it," Fate looked up, as if it can see the past up there. 

"But you've given them that assurance to find each other, surely?" Coincidence asked. Fate smiled, in a way that told the other two it was old and wise. 

"That's all them, somehow, they've always been able to gravitate towards each other. It doesn't end pretty when I'm not that involved through," Fate chuckled and directed its gaze to the two stars it dearly missed, "but they've managed. Nobody can stop it, not me, not you two, no one. I guess, it's bigger than us all, their love." 

Fate smiled as it left the two boys now both clad in plain coloured shirts, talking over one cup of tea and a half cup of coffee, both forgotten on the table—their conversations enough to warm and wake both of them up. It was natural, Paolo thought as he laughed over what the Atenista said. Ian, suddenly forgetting he had a party to go to, was animatedly talking about something that happened in theatre practice.

It almost felt like falling into old patterns, the boys thought, but didn't say, letting the night take its course. 

Fate gazed upon the two lost stars, finally finding each other again, hidden in the little corners of the galaxy. Fate thought, "I'd work a little harder, pull some strings if I must, whisper and push all the necessary stops—they deserve it," to the universe it directs, "don't you think so?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout and thank you to the one who translated this for me! You know who you are! Thank you for thinking that everybody should read this story—for believing in this story, for believing in me! Appreciate it. :)


End file.
